The Yokuai Prince Book One: Rebirth
by The Fallen Black Prince
Summary: Formerly known as The Demon Sage Chronicles. 8 years after a beating that nearly killed him, a completely new Naruto returns, with a new destiny and new inhuman enemies with him...
1. Death and Rebirth

_**Hey, peeps! This is Fallen with DSC:A, now called The Yokuai Prince-Book 1: Rebirth. Sorry it took so long, ugh, med school, work, 1,500 mile international family problems and my phone disconnected, but I FINALLY found my muse back. Funnily, I found her when I was listening to Cantata Mortis-God in Fire from Dissidia 012 [duodecim] Final Fantasy, so I'm back in action, baby! After reading it, I found a slew of mistakes and and I decided to take the story it down to correct them and to change the storyline a little..-**_

_**Sakuretsu: "a little..."? You changed all of it! Now, Naru isn't human and he calls me "Kaa-san"!**_

_**Fallen: So...?**_

_**Sakuretsu: "So...?" You overpowered him! And, not that I don't mind, but why you changed our relationship?**_

_**Fallen: I have several reasons for that and they will come later in the story, for now he MAY be a little overpowered , but compared to what he will face, it's nothing.**_

_**Tenkai: So Nii-sama will struggle later on?**_

_**Fallen: Yeah! There's no point if the hero, or anti-hero in this case, be overpowered in the whole story, it would ruin it! There are times where he must hit rock bottom before he can rise again. Also, I'll cut down the romance until later on and that's not all... **_

_**Tenkai and Sakuretsu: THERE'S MORE?**_

_**Fallen: Of course! I got a whole shitload of ideas for this, A Destiny Rewritten and a new story coming on. For some, I got to thank my brother. Anyway, here it is... The Yokuai Prince-Book 1: Rebirth!**_

**UPDATE: In case you noticed, I merged chapters 1 and 2 for DSC:A and made major changes to the story. You may also notice Naruto's different look and attitude but it will be more explained later on. And, as a easter egg, I snuck some Final Fantasy treats, see if you can point them out! Like I said, sorry it so long but I'm back and here to stay! And stay tuned for the second chapter of A Destiny Rewritten and a new original series "Being Human" (so stole the line from SyFy... Hehehe...) in the following weeks. Without further adeu, let's start... **__

**The Yokuai Prince-Book 1: Rebirth**  
><strong>Chapter 1: Death and Rebirth<strong>

_**Outer Forest Line**_

_**2.1 miles from Konohagakure no Sato**_

_**June 25th**_

_**06:30 A.M.**_

As dawn rolled into Konohagakure, two figures could be seen walking to the city gates; a white haired man, with red lines on his face and a metal hi'tae with the kanji for "oil" in a ridiculous kabuki costume and a smaller, hooded one in a black traveler's cloak. Underneath the cloak, he had an all-black outfit consisting of a sleeveless zip-up turtleneck, loose-fitting black cargo pants with several pockets, black clawed leather gloves and steel-toed, knee-high boots all under a black leather trench coat with the right sleeve off, leaving his arm bare. The coat had a large red trimmed, black pauldron in the left shoulder. He was carrying a black and blood red 6-foot katana strapped to his left forearm, pointing backwards and a beautiful silver-white 4-foot katana with gray-blue designs attached to his belt and a small, furry bundle in his right shoulder. As they neared the village, the hooded figure gritted his teeth as bitter memories flooded his mind, memories of when he was a small child, of the beatings, the jeers, the hateful glares and words he suffered, especially the one that made him into what he was today.

_**Flashback**_

_**Main Town Plaza, Konohagakure no Sato **_

_**October 10**_

_**8 years ago **_

_A 5 year old boy was lying in a pool of his own blood, victim of a crowd of angry villagers and drunken shinobi armed with knives, sticks, rocks even kunai, shuriken and rusted katanas. The boy tried to stand up but a drunken chunin pinned him down with a foot to his chest. _

_The boy looked up; "Why? I haven't done anything bad!" he asked, with tears in his whiskered face. Some of the villagers scoffed, others laughed and the rest glared at him with hatred in their eyes. _

_"Because, you stole our families and for that you deserve to die, you vile demon!" the chunin answered with a kunai poised to his heart. "Yeah!" the civilians and the rest of the shinobi present, agreed._

_**Meanwhile...**_

_A white-haired man walked out of bathhouse, giggling perversely, until he saw a crowd shouting something akin to death threats at someone. With his curiosity aroused, he decided to check it out. Walking towards the group, he could hear yells along the lines of "Die, you demon!" _

_His curiosity turned to anger, as killing intent began to leak out. It maxed out when he heard "Go back where you came, Kyūbi!"_

_He suddenly tore himself to the middle of the crowd and what he saw shocked and infuriated him beyond anything possible: his godson Uzumaki Naruto being pinned down in the chest by a foot and surrounded by his own blood and a shinobi readying himself to kill him. He quickly pushed over the shinobi over him and cradled the boy in his arms. _

_"Who are you?" Naruto asked fearfully, afraid the he would do something to him like the villagers. "My name is Jiraya. Don't worry; everything will be fine, I promise. " he smiled warmly at Naruto, hoping to ease him. He then turned to glare at the villagers and mentally wondered if Minato was seeing the treatment his son was getting._

"_What do you think you're doing?" he asked with a barely controlled anger. No one dared to talk to the Gama Sennin. _

_"How dare you mistreat an innocent young boy for something he never did?" Jiraiya screamed, releasing an unholy amount of killing intent at the terrified crowd. _

"_B-utt, h-he deserves to d-die! He took the Yondaime away from us! He's a-" the offending shinobi was cut off as he was killed with a kunai to the throat; courtesy of several ANBU that landed surrounding the two in the middle. _

_"By order of the Sandaime Hokage, all of you are under arrest for attempted murder. Please come quietly or we will use force, if necessary." an ANBU with a dog's mask spoke. _

_An ANBU kunoichi with a cat's mask and lavender hair walked up to the sage and examined the boy. "He's in serious condition! We have to take him to the hospital or we'll lose him!" she spoke with urgency and panic in her voice. That caused all the masked shinobi to raise their KI alongside Jiraya's, terrifying the villagers and shinobi even more. _

_"To me, you are demons for doing this. If only you knew... He would be turning in his grave right now. You should be ashamed of yourselves" the Gama Sennin spoke with venom in his voice. Some villagers looked down in shame, knowing who he was talking about and what he wished for, others stubbornly glared. Another drunk shinobi lunged at the boy and he was cut short by having several kunais at his throat. _

_"We will not repeat ourselves again. Surrender or we'll use force." The inu-masked ANBU repeated in a monotone. That, combined with the KI of the other ANBU plus an already enraged Sennin made the both the civilians and shinobi surrender. At the same time, Naruto was taken to the hospital by the the lavender-haired kunoichi. As they were going, the boy suddenly passed out, which made them even more panicked._

_**Inside Naruto's head...**_

_Naruto woke up then looked around and saw that he was in a sewer-like place. "Where am I?" he wondered. He then stood up and began walking around until he stopped in a ridiculously high gate with a single paper with a kanji for seal in it. As he walked towards it, a strong current of air and chakra threatened to blow him away. Two large eyes opened and a large mouth appeared. Naruto nearly squeaked in fear in seeing the being's razor-sharp teeth and demonic blood-red slitted eyes. He then heard a voice, as beckoning to him. _

_**"Come closer, child." **__it said in a deep, booming yet obviously female tone. Naruto hesitated as if afraid. The being, sensing his fear, showed a sad smile._

_**"Please, don't be afraid of me. I will not harm you" **__it spoke softly. Naruto was still hesitating but he decided to walk towards the cage. As he stepped through the gate, he saw an enormous reddish-orange nine tailed fox staring back at him. The fox's red eyes held many emotions, but Naruto could see that they were saddened._

"_**You must be Naruto, right?" **__it asked, which Naruto slowly nodded. He had many emotions running through him, mostly curiosity and amazement. __**"You have probably heard of me or rather my bad reputation. My name is Atayomi Sakuretsu, but I'm better known as..."**_

_"The Kyūbi no Yoko!" Naruto yelled in anger as he realized who he was talking to. Sakuretsu flinched at the hatred in his tone. "So, you're the reason my life has been a living hell!" he spoke with anger in his voice. _

_"Now I understand..." He started. "The beatings, the way the villagers and ninja treat me; You're the reason for it!" He, then turned to leave. But, before he could make it to the gate, the Kyūbi spoke. _

_**"You're right. And I'm am deeply sorry. I did not wish to cause that tragedy five years ago."**_ _Sakuretsu said with a broken voice. Naruto turned to see the fox turn into a beautiful blood red-haired woman in a light set of armor designed for her otherworldly perfect body. He could see a faint long scar running down her left arm. He, then saw her face and noticed that she was crying._

_Naruto scoffed, "I may be five but, do you really think I'll be fooled by that act?" he said. The female kitsune shook her head._ _**" I am not acting, I am really sorry. For years, I seen all the suffering and pain given to you and in all the 1,200 years I lived, I never witnessed anything like it. We demons, especially kitsunes, would never hurt a child, especially one so young. That fateful night, I was under a powerful genjutsu, so strong in fact, that I could not break free, no matter how hard I tried..." **__She explained. _

_Naruto debated between listening to the kitsune or leaving. "Give me one good reason I should listen to you..." He demanded. Sakuretsu wiped her tears of her face. _

"_**It was an hour before the attack. I was..."**_

_**Flashback **_

_**Atayomi Manor, Kitsune Empire, Makai**_

_**October 10**_

_**10:45 P.M.**_

_Sakuretsu was returning to her home after a tiring day at the kitsune council. __**'Now I see why Tou-sama hated this job! I swear, the only thing those idiots do is argue about useless things and to complain too much! 'Kyūbi-sama, this!' or 'Kyūbi-sama, that!' Argh! At least I'm going home. Maybe a nice, LONG, hot bath will help...' **__she thought before the stench of blood reached her nose. Her family's blood. She immediately headed over to her manor only to see the bodies of the guards and servants she had known for centuries . As she rushed past more bodies, a growing sense of dread took over her body. As she arrived to the main family room, what she met filled her with unending horror. _

_Her mate, an eight tailed male fox, was decapitated and beside his body there were two three tailed young twins, severely burned and their throats slashed. Sakuretsu screamed before she ran to the male's body._ _**"Getsu-kun, Yumi-chan, Aki-kun, what happened?" **__She cried only to see a figure she grew to hate. _

_**"You bastard! Not only you killed my father for falling you, you killed my family too? I will destroy you, Uchiha Madara!"**_ _She screamed. The now recognized Uchiha only chuckled " Your father was weak, I merely removed him as a threat for falling in his task. I couldn't have him running around, telling everyone that I was alive, could I?" Madara reasoned. _

_"Besides, there is someone stronger than him I can control now..." he trailed off. Sakuretsu realized what he meant and growled hatefully at him.__**"I will not be your puppet, bastard. You hear me? I WON'T! I don't care if you hate your village, but you will not use me as a tool. Not before I kill you!" **__she yelled before she lunged at him. She grabbed his throat and bared her sharp canines at him. The raven haired Uchiha laughed, which made Sakuretsu even more angrier. "Yes, get angrier, your hatred is intoxicating..." Madara purred. _

_Sakuretsu released an incredible amount of Killing Intent as she glared at his spinning Sharingan, realizing too late that it was his plan all along. She noticed with renewed horror that she could not longer control her body as it let go of Madara. The Uchiha laughed evilly as he walked out. "Come, my pet. We have a village to destroy..."_

_**Present Time- Inside Naruto**_

_**"...as you can see, I saw the carnage left by a madman and I was prey of an merciless genjutsu which it was dispelled by the Yondaime's Dead Reaper Sealing jutsu. I was forced to watch as my mindless body tore apart those men and women without me having no means to stop it." **__Sakuretsu spoke while crying as images of her dead family flashed through her head. _

_Naruto saw that she was telling the truth and he was feeling horrible, especially for the way he spoke to her. She suffered far worse than him and he was fueling even more her sadness and guilt. He looked down in shame. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know and the way I talked to you, I added more to your burden. I forgive you, even if you want to ha.." he was cut off as the redhead hugged him tightly. __**"Thank you so much, Naru-chan, I would never hate you. Ever. It wasn't your fault, it was Madara's fault. He caused so much suffering, so much strife, he deserves to suffer for all the sins that he caused!" **__She spat the last part in hatred. She then let go of the child as she knelt by him. _

_**"I know how much you suffered and I want to make it up to you. But first, there are some things I need to explain to you. Since you nearly died, the seal holding me speed up a process that was supposed to happen later on."**_ _She spoke. Naruto cocked his head in confusion. "What do you mean?" the blond asked._

" _**Well, this seal is designed to transfer and filter my demonic chakra to you and when the time comes, it will strip me of my corporeal form, leaving you with my chakra stores and abilities. To put it in layman's terms, as soon as you reach a certain age, I will be nothing more than a voice, leaving you will all my powers. But, there are other side effects. Your speed, strength, stamina and chakra capacity are now well above human levels and you also possess near-instant regeneration, which means that you can heal minor wounds in seconds and major ones in minutes or hours, depending on the severity. Lastly, due to this, you'll undergo a radical transformation from human to a yokuai kitsune. Of course, it will not happen right away but it will begin soon, so..." **_

"_So I won't be human anymore..." Naruto stated with a saddened look on his face. Sakuretsu nodded gravely as she placed the child in her lap, rubbing circles in his back."They are right... I am a-' he was cut off when the kitsune gave him a angry look. _

"_**Do Not Listen To Them! Just because you'll be a kitsune soon, it doesn't make you any less than human! Compared to you, they are the real monsters! You are an innocent child, an angel if I may dare say so. You never hurt anyone, you always had a smile in your face despite all the hatred and suffering you had and most of all, you forgave me, even when I am the cause of your suffering. You are more human than all of them combined. And remember, what makes you human is in here...-"**__ she pointed in his chest, where his heart was. __**"As long as you have a heart that can feel and a soul, you will never be a monster."**__ she finished with a motherly smile.___

_Naruto looked up with a wide-eyed look. "Really...?" he asked. __The kitsune smiled sweetly as she nodded at him, which confirmed it. "Thank you, Kaa-san... " He hugged her. She was shocked at the endearing suffix, then she cried in his shoulder. '__**I may have lost my family, but I won't lose you to Madara too, Naru-chan, I swear it on my life.' **__she thought with conviction._

_The two separated after Sakuretsu noticed that Naruto was in the hospital. __**"Naru-chan, you need to wake up. Later on, we'll talk about your new abilities and if you wish, I can train you and grant you with a special summoning scroll that will allow me to be outside. But for now, you got to wake up, okay?"**_ _the redhead spoke. Naruto nodded at her before walking away. " Thank you so much, Kaa-san!" he waved before disappearing._ _**"Bye, Naru-chan."**_ _she softly replied._

_**Konoha General Hospital, Shinobi Wing, Konohagakure no Sato**_

_**October 11**_

_**08:27 A.M.**_

_When Naruto woke up, he realized that he was in an hospital bed. He was bandaged and had a couple of IV tubes in his arm. He looked around and saw two persons talking in the other side of the room. One he recognized as Jiraya from earlier and the other as Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage and his grandfather figure. They were talking about him._

_"Jiraya, you know that Minato told you that he must be thirteen before you can train him, right?" the old Kage said in an exasperated tone. _

_"I know that, Sensei, but I can't stand around seeing my godson getting beat up by those ingrates! Besides, he'll learn nothing in the academy, and Danzou will try anything to take him to his Ne ANBU to become a weapon!" Jiraiya argued, then he sighed. "Besides, I want him to know about his parents." the Sennin softly spoke, causing Sarutobi to gasp. _

_"Jiraya! He is still too young to know yet-" _

_"Know what, Sarutobi-ojii-san?" Naruto spoke, surprising the two. They didn't expect the five-year old to be awake until tomorrow, or even listening to their conversation. 'He was awake this whole time?'_ _Sarutobi thought as his former student walked up to the boy's bed and sat by him. _

_"Hey kiddo, how are you holding up?" Jiraya asked. " I'm fine" Naruto responded. Jiraya smiled before asking "How long have you been awake?" _

_"I just woke up." the blonde jinchuuriki answered. Sarutobi walked to the other side of the bed while looking at the blonde. "Is it true that you're my godfather?" Naruto asked Jiraiya , based on what he heard. "It's true, gaki." Jiraiya said before Naruto hugged him. _

_"Thank you for saving me..." he sniffed while the spiky white haired Sennin held him. "Naruto-kun, what happened while you were asleep? You had us worried there." Sarutobi asked. "I was speaking to Kaa-san, and she-" _

_"Kaa-san?" Jiraiya asked, dreading the answer. "Her name is Sakuretsu and she told me that she didn't attack the village on purpose." Naruto simply said. Jiraya and Sarutobi glanced at each other with worried looks." Was she..." The Sennin asked, before the blond shook his head. Immediately, Sarutobi pulled Naruto towards him." What do you mean 'she didn't attack on purpose'? Is she..."_

_"Yeah, Kaa-san told me that her family was killed by Uchiha Madara one hour before the attack and she was under a genjutsu. Also she told me that she wasn't in control of her body. Madara was." Naruto explained._

_Shock could never describe what they were feeling now. "Uchiha Madara's still alive...?" Sarutobi muttered in horror. 'The same man that caused Kiri's deadly civil war and almost defeated the Shodai... How...?' they could only think as stories of his crimes and his almost-legendary lust for power flashed on their heads. Jiraya frowned in thought. "It makes sense now. Minato said that he could feel Madara's chakra in the Kyūbi's. He also told me that he saw the Sharingan in the demon's eyes as it attacked. " he reasoned. Sarurobi stared at the Sennin in suprise; If Madara was behind the attack five years ago then... _

_"You're right, we have to get Naruto-kun away from the village, at least for a while." Naruto then said "Who's Minato? You guys keep mentioning him as if he was an important person." his question caught them off guard. Jiraiya signed and pointed a face in the Hokage Monument. _

_"You see that face up there?" he said. Naruto nodded. "That's the Yondaime's face, why?" he said with a little bit of anger. The Sennin and the Hokage noticed the tone and signed. Sarutobi glanced at Jiraiya, who nodded. Jiraiya then spoke: " His name was Namikaze Minato and he was your father"._

_Naruto just stared for what it seen an eternity, then... "THE YONDAIME IS MY FATHER?" he screamed in shock. Sakuretsu nodded mentally. Now that she thought of it, the kit, she was thinking of him as her kit, was almost his double. __**"Minato would've been gloating by how much Naru-chan looks like him, then he would be smacked broadside in the head by Nee-chan. That would've been funny to watch..." **__Sakuretsu thought with an unaudible giggle. _

_Then Naruto asked numbly: "Why would he seal Kaa-san in me?" Jiraya spoke in a sad tone. "He had no choice, it was either let the village be destroyed or sealing her in you." _

_Sarutobi nodded sadly "There was also the fact that your real mother died giving birth to you. Minato-kun was broken beyond belief, that's why he did what he did. To at least, make sure you would live. He gave his life to save you from death." the Kage said._

_Naruto could only cry as he listened. "Did they..." he asked. Jiraiya held him and said "Yes, they both loved you so much. I remember Kushina saying that you were beautiful, just like your father. Minato died saying that no matter what, he would always love you." Naruto started to get sleepy from so much crying. Jiraiya let him lie down in bed as the blond slept. "Well, that went well..." the Sannin said tirely._

_**Main Gate, Konohagakure no Sato Outer Walls**_

_**October 12**_

_**12:27 A.M.**_

_After spending the night in the hospital, Naruto was discharged without any problem. Also after telling Jiraya of Sakuretsu's offer of training and of his soon to be state, both the Kage and the Sennin were shocked to the core. But the kitsune assured them that he will still be the same person and that they spoke of the issue while Naruto was unconscious. As the shock wore off, they were saddened but there was nothing they could do about it. But Naruto cheered them up by saying that no matter what, that as long as he had a human heart and soul, he was going to stay the same. Upon hearing this, they smiled while easing a large pain in their hearts. Jiraya agreed at the offer, as it gave him a chance to help Naruto master his enormus chakra and as a chance to redeem himself. After telling Sarutobi and disscusing the type of training Naruto will get, the Kage walked with them towards the gates, ANBU in their tail. It was nighttime, past midnight, so the villagers wouldn't give them any problems._

_"Remember, you two must return before the Genin Graduation exam. Also you must keep in touch." Sarutobi said. _

_"Alright." Jiraiya replied. Then, Sarutobi knelt by the five-year old. "Be safe, okay Naruto-kun?" he said. The blonde nodded before hugging him. "I'll miss you guys." he said, muffled by the Kage's robes. The ANBU and the Kage replied " We'll miss you too, Naruto-kun."_

_**End Flashback**_

_'Home__**,**__ Sweet Fuckin' Home... Never thought I would be back here again. I rather be in Kiri or Kumo or even in Makai than here...'_ he thought acidly as the second spirit in his soul stirred.

**"Is there something wrong, Kit?" **Sakuretsu asked him with concern in her voice. She saw the memories and guilt weighted heavily in her heart. Naruto shook his head and sighed.

"It's nothing Kaa-san. I'm fine." he said, drawing the attention of the Sannin beside him.

"Are you sure? Because you are leaking some serious KI, even little Ama is scared." Jiraya pointed, referencing to the little bundle that turned out to be a 3-month old fox cub that was shaking in fear in his shoulder.

He sighed again and took the scared cub and cradled her in his arms. Ama or Amateratsu as he called the little kit looked at his cold gold eyes that peeked out of his dark red-tinted sunglasses as they warmed when she softly tried to nuzzle his face in hopes to soothe him. He smiled as he kissed her in the head.

"I'm so sorry, Ama-chan. It's that this place brings bad memories for me..." he explained. The kit licked his face before rubbing her nose against his in understanding. Jiraya smiled as the teen placed the kit back in his shoulder and said

"The Genin Finals are in a few hours, so if we are quick enou-" he was cut off by a scoff.

"If you hadn't gone to that bar and got yourself pissed drunk then kidnapped by rouge nin, we would've been here a day sooner." Naruto drawled.

"But, it wasn't my fault that they had hot ladies in there!" Jiraya whined.

"And not only that, I also had to rescue you. Doesn't that fill you with shame that you, one of the Densetsu no Sannin, had to be rescued by his apprentice, because if it doesn't, you better learn. Othewise, I won't rescue you again, Ero-Sennin!" The 13-year-old growled at the Sennin who looked embarrassed. Naruto could hear Retsu laughing her ass off inside his head.

**"You'll never going to let him live that down, will you?"** she said amid laughter.

"Nope! He deserves it. Besides, what if Tsu-baa-chan knew?" he said in a sadistic tone.

Jiraya froze as if he was dumped in ice cold water, while Sakuretsu laughed even harder. **"She would beat the living crap out of him!" **she said

"Yeah, I know. But if she knew I had to rescue the idiot..." he trailed off.

**" He would get a lecture, then, get beaten... That's going to be fun to watch!"** she chirped with a evil smile as Jiraya sulked heavily.

As they neared the Main Gate, the guards were bored. Kotetsu was chewing on a senbon and Izumo was reading a book, when he looked up and gasped.

"Hey isn't that..." The senbon-chewing Chunin dropped his jaw in pleasant shock.

"Yeah! Quick, tell Hokage-sama!" Izumo didn't had to be told twice as he rushed to the Hokage Tower, while the remaining guard ran to greet the trio. Naruto smirked as he spotted the guard.

"Long time no see, Kotetsu" he called out as the man laughed and hugged the teen. Naruto hugged back as a small tear rolled down his face.

"Damn, I missed you boy! Jiraya-sama, it's good to see you too." the guard said with a smile.

"Where's the old man?" Jiraya asked.

"Izumo went to get him; he'll be here in a few." The guard said.

Meanwhile, the Sandaime Hokage rushed to reach the Main Gate with ANBU hot in his tail. The were anxious to meet the duo as well as to escort him to the academy. When Hiruzen spotted the spiky haired blond, he almost had a heart attack. Naruto was basically the haunting splitting image of Minato, but he was pale, his hair was white blond and arranged in downward spikes that started from the right side of his head and he was missing his whisker marks, overall making him look inhumanly handsome. But the truly shocking thing was that as he removed his sunglasses, pure gold irises with cat-like pupils stared at the group. They slowed down as he inspected them with a fangy smile.

"You know, I felt your presence a long ways off." he then walked towards him and hugged the old Kage with tears flowing freely through his his face.

"I missed you so much, Jii-san." he cried softly. The Kage was also crying as were the masked nin, who regarded the young Jinchuuriki as one of their own kin.

As tears soon ran out, Hiruzen noticed the little kit that struggled to see him. He picked the kit up and held her in his arms as she looked at him curiously.

"Who is she, Naruto?" He asked as the kit licked him, earning some chuckles from the male ANBU and some "Aww, she's so cute!" from the women present.

"Her name is Amateratsu, and she is 3 months old." Then, his voice lowered to a cold whisper.

"I found her half-dead near her den where she used to live. They were being hunted and she was the only lucky one out of all of them. She was barely a week old." Ama whimpered as she knew that they were talking about that event and Naruto, having heard her, took her from the Kage's arm and held her tight.

"Why don't we go to your office and we'll explain everything." Naruto said as Ama settled down. The Kage and ANBU agreed and they all flickered to the office instantly.

_**Hokage Tower, Konohagakure no Sato**_

_**June 25th**_

_**07:15 A.M.**_

When they arrived at the ground floor and entered the gates, they quickly went to the Kage's office. As Hiruzen opened the door, they saw three other persons that turned around and two of them gasped. The third barely showed any emotion at all.

One of the persons there, a male with glasses, pointed at Naruto. "Who the hell is he and why does he looks like the Yondaime?" He exclaimed.

Another elder, this one a female, spoke: "Hiruzen, isn't that Uzumaki Naruto?" She spoke with a warmth in her voice, remembering what Sarutobi told her a day after he and the Gama Sennin left. She was catatonic when she she heard that Madara was alive and caused that horrible tragedy 13 years ago.

The elder who spoke first gasped, before glaring at the Sennin and storming off, possibly to the Civillian Council room. The third elder, who was wrapped from head to toe in bandages under a tunic, merely humph'ed before leaving. As he left, he glanced at the Sennin and gave a satisfied smirk at the blond.

Needless to say, the group couldn't help but to shudder at the last elder's action, specially Jiraya, who knew what it meant.

"Danzou knows that he is stronger that before; Now, he won't stop at anything to take Naruto away. We'll have to be careful, since he will try to convince the council into adding him to his Ne ANBU." The female elder known as Koharu spoke in a worried tone.

"I know, that's why he will be going to the Genin Finals. But, it's Homura that I'm worried about." Sarutobi sighed. "He will probably try to get the council to kill him first since, somehow, they know that Jiraya took away for 8 years." The traveling duo's reaction was mostly shell shocked and anger.

"HOW DID THEY KNOW!" Jiraya yelled and Naruto growled. "I don't know, I suspect that one of Danzou's Ne was present at the gates 8 years ago" Koharu offered.

"Then, when did you both find out, Jii-san, Koharu-obaa-sama?" Naruto asked. The elder turned to the yokuai with a sad smile.

"We barely found out a week ago. They made a very good act in keeping it secret for so long. I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun." She apologized. The teenaged yokuai groaned loudly.

"So, what do we do?" Naruto asked. Hiruzen turned to him; "Although, the paperwork isn't done yet, you still will able to go to take the examination. Jiraya will go with you as proof that you are authorized to attend. Alright?"

"Got it, Jii-san."

"Understood, Sensei."

The two, then left inmediatetly. The Kage, then turned to Inu, who stood at the ready. "Tell Iruka that Naruto and Jiraya are on the way."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." He acknowledged and shunshin'ed out of the office.

_**Shinobi Academy, Konohagakure no Sato**_

_**June 25th**_

_**07:30 A.M.**_

As soon as they arrived, a Chunin with a scar in his nose, was alerted that they were coming and waited outside to greet them. Naruto immediately recognized him. "Hey, Iruka-nii-san, long time no see..."

Umino Iruka smiled softly before giving a hug to the boy who he used to look after as an ANBU operative and who came to love as his own little brother.

"I missed you too, Naruto". After they separated, the blond took off his cloak and handed it to Jiraya. Then they headed to the third floor, amid stares and gossip. When they arrived at room 305, there was a few students, who turned to look at the trio.

"Well, here we are. Iruka, I trust that Naruto will participate in the exam?" The Sannin asked. "Don't worry, Jiraya-sama, he will be fine." The ANBU-turned-teacher answered. "Alright, later gaki. Don't show off, OK?" Jiraya warned him.

"Just leave, Ero-Sennin." That remark earned him an annoyed look from the Sannin and shocked gasps from the students. "I told you to not to call me that!"

Naruto just waved him off with a smirk. The white haired man left, headed obviously to the hot springs, mumbling something along the lines of "insolent brat" and "just like his mother".

Iruka pointed to some empty seats; "There are some chairs you can seat on, Naruto." The blond yokuai nodded as he sat in a chair beside a raven-haired teen, who by a glance, merely said; "Another weakling."

Naruto didn't look at him as he sat, placing his blades in the space between his legs as he leaned back and setting Ama in his chest as the kit yawned. Apparently the boy beside him didn't like to be ignored and turned to glare at him. Naruto glanced at him through his shades and twitched while Sakuretsu frowned immensely.

**"Just our luck, an Uchiha! Can anything make it worse as it is?" **she exclaimed, angrily.

Unfortunately, it did get worse. As Iruka left to the academy office, Naruto heard trampling sounds, as if there was people running. Then the door busted wide open and a panting rosette-haired girl entered first then a blonde one, then a whole group of them tried to cram in at the same time. The first one turned around with a smirk.

"Ha, I won, Ino-pig! I get to sit beside Sasuke-kun!" She gloated at the blond, who scowled at her.

"You cheated, Forehead, I was supposed to be first!" Yamanaka Ino argued. The pink-haired girl waved her off as she headed where Naruto sat.

The blond Jinchuriki shot an annoyed glare to the Empress. '_Thanks for jinxing it, Kaa-san.' _he groaned. **"Sorry, Kit. I didn't know that the Uchiha had fangirls after him"** she apologized.

_'Don't worry, Kaa-san, it's okay.' _He comforted her.

The pinkette stood in front of his seat with an obvious fake smile. "Can you move it? I want to seat near Sasuke-kun." She asked too sweetly, in fact, Naruto detected a thin-veiled threat. He side-glanced her from the corner of his shades and ignored her.

The smile quickly wore off and was replaced by a fierce scowl. "I said, I wanted that seat. Move it or I'll-" He stared at her with a cold smirk.

"Or what? You'll push me off? Heh, as far as I know, I was here first. Besides, do you really think that you will survive your first mission with that pathetic chakra reserves or your fangirlism?" She scoffed, but he continued nonetheless.

"I've seen your type; they get teamed up to their 'idols' and when push comes to shove, they're always the first to die. Why?" Many fangirls actually wanted to know the answer. Others didn't pay attention.

"Because they depend too much on their "crushes" and forget about everything else: their training, their instincts and most importantly their common sense. They become so obsessed about their "idols" that they forget that they even have a life. That's what gets them killed. If I were you, I would start forgetting about useless fantasies of getting married or whatever runs in that one-tracked mind of yours and start concentrating in my career, otherwise, just quit while you still have a life yet. If any of you ever get into a team with me and still obsess about him, so help me Kami-sama you better get in shape or stay out of my way. I don't have time or the mood to babysit fangirls." He finished with a pointed scowl to the pinkette in front of him.

The entire room exploded with noise as Naruto let a sigh and leaned back in his chair, ignoring KI-infused death glares and threats from the Uchiha's fangirls. It got to the point that he scowled fiercely;

"ENOUGH! I'm fucking tired from traveling overnight to make it here on time, so I would appreciate it if you SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" He growled icily while glaring at the pinkette in front of him while his eyes glowed red behind his shades and released an short but inhuman burst of KI that quickly shut the rabid girls. The now scared fangirls quickly sat in seats AWAY from the pissed blond as the kit in his chest quivered in fear. The yokuai sighed and looked at the kit sadly.

"I'm sorry, Ama-chan. I didn't mean to scare you too..." He apologized to the kit who nuzzled in his face. He rubbed the kit's back and softly lulled her to sleep. The pinkette sat down in the seat to his right, frightened by such power, even the Uchiha had to admit that he was scared. '_How did he make such horrendous KI and where did he get those swords?' _He thought, while looking greedily at the two katanas between Naruto's legs.

The pinkette, in the other hand, pondered at his words and winced at how true they were. She only managed to pass the academy years by her smarts, her taijutsu was barely above average and the disturbing fact of '_Are my chakra reserves that LOW?' _dominated her thoughts. She never really thought of increasing her reserves and realized for the first time that he may be right. "_He's right... I would never survive my first mission..." _

_'__**What are you talking about! You can't let him change your mind!'**_ Her inner persona screamed at her. She was a separate mind and thus, one side of her true personality.

_'But...'_

_**'Don't let him bring you down! He is jealous of Sasuke-kun and he wants us to think that we're weak! Let's have a taijutsu match against him and prove him that we can beat anyone, Shannaro!' **_That perked her up a lot. _ 'Alright! We'll prove to him that we aren't as weak as he thinks!'_ She thought as she stared at him with a confident smirk.

The door opened and a white-haired Chunin entered the room and he noticed that the classroom was oddly quiet. Iruka entered the room behind him and also noticed the same thing. "What's going on? Why's everyone so quiet?" The unnamed Chunin asked.

A teen with a hooded fur coat, slit eyes, triangular markings in his face and a dog in his head, identifying him as a Inuzuka, said "Because the fangirls were annoying this guy, who by the way, came accompanied by none other that Jiraya, the Gama Sennin himself, and it got to the point, that he screamed at them and let out some serious KI. You should have seen them, they went shit-faced!", he laughed while pointing at the sleeping blond and kit.

He looked at the teen in surprise. _"He's the demon bastard! No wonder no one knew were he was for 8 years! And he's got the nerve to bring one of it's own kin in here!"_ He thought in anger.

Iruka noticed Mizuki's reaction and shook his head in sadness. The fangirls' reaction was different. Upon knowing that the boy that denied Haruno Sakura's "request" was trained by one of the Sennin, they were in disbelief. There was some whispers as "Why didn't Jiraya-sama train Sasuke-kun rather that this lowlife?" Others were unwilling to piss off even more the blond. After hearing that the newcomer came with a Sennin, Sakura wasn't as confident as before.

As for Sasuke, he was beyond angry and thought at the same lines as his fangirls. Iruka knew that he better start the exams right away lest risk another shouting match between the unruly girls and Naruto. "Aright, everyone! Why don't we start the final exams? Mizuki and I will pass around the written portion and-" he was cu off by the Uchiha.

"Iruka-sensei, why don't we add a taijutsu portion? I want to see what's he's got." Sasuke said, amid squeals from his fangirls and interested looks from the guys, as he looked at the sleeping blond yokuai with a smirk.

Mizuki was also interested and wanted to take the chance to ridiculize the teen before he got too far. "Yes, Iruka-sempai, let's add a taijutsu portion." The scarred Chunin nodded, "Alright, after the written portion, we"ll head outside for the taijutsu portion, OK?" he announced.

Naruto, who was a light sleeper, heard the whole thing. He let out a yawn as Iruka and Mizuki were passing the papers. He noticed that the white-haired Chunin was uncomfortable as he passed the paper to him. As soon as the last student received his exam, Iruka proceeded to explain the rules. When he finished, he started a 30-minute timer, and everyone began their examination. As he filled the test, he chuckled as Sakuretsu complained about the difficulty of the test, quoting that it was _** 'A lame-ass excuse for an graduation exam.' **_

When he finished, he realized that he was the first to finish and stood up to deliver the test back to Iruka. As he walked towards the desk with the two Chunin, he gathered a lot of surprised looks, as they expected Sakura or Nara Shikamaru to finish first. Iruka smiled at him as he began correcting the test, Mizuki in the other hand, scowled at the teen, who chose to ignore it.

"You finished under four minutes, not bad Naruto! Now, you may go back to sleep but don't disturb anyone, OK?" the scarred Chunin told him.

"Understood, Iruka-sensei." Naruto acknowledged.

As he climbed the steps back to his chair, he took notice of every student, and immediately recognized a few students that were actually clan members. He associated students' characteristics to certain clan types that Jiraya explained to him.

He saw a spiky haired teen wearing circular shades and a white coat and identified him as an Aburame, another one, this one an obese teen with swirls in his cheeks, as a Akimichi, the dozing one with his black hair tied in a spiky ponytail easily made him a Nara and the loudmouthed one with the dog in his head was the Inuzuka who talked earlier.

As for the girls, he knew the loud blonde that entered in front of the fangirl stampede and ID'ed as a Yamanaka and a lavender-eyed teen with blue hair, who he easily made out as a Hyuga. He noticed that she would look at him when she thought that he wasn't paying attention and when he looked back, she would turn away, blushing.

When he arrived at his seat, Ama, who was sleeping on the table, stirred as he cradled her and her amber eyes sat on his face. He let a small yawn as Sakura stood up and delievered her test. She wasn't the only one; others began to take theirs and before the 30 minutes were up, everyone was finished and Iruka was correcting test after test.

When he was done, the class headed out to the academy training fields. Once there, Iruka began to explain: "The point of this portion is to measure your level in taijutsu. As of a tournament match, it will have the same type of rules: the match will be taijutsu only, no ninjutsu allowed, and the match will be decided when an opponent is knocked out, disqualified, and when I call it. Since they are practice matches, you can't kill your opponent. Understood?"

He got a chorus of "Hai, Iruka-sensei!" in response. He smiled, "Good, we'll decide the matc-" he was cut off by Mizuki.

"Why don't Sasuke-kun and Haruno-san fight the d-I mean-the new kid. It will be interesting to see how he fights 2 against 1" Mizuki offered. The fangirls practically went crazy with cries of "Go, Sasuke-kun!" and "beat the faker!" The boys wanted to see this. Iruka looked at Naruto, who merely smirked at the challenge.

"Alright, let's do it! Uzumaki Naruto vs. Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura!"

_**Fallen: Here's the first chapter, so please review! And hold tight for A Destiny Rewritten chapter two, coming soon.**_


	2. Reunion

_**Fallen: Hey, this is Fallen with the second chapter of "The Yokuai Prince" Sorry it took so long but got my spark back finally managed to have this chapter done.**_

_**Sakuretsu: Don't you mean 'finally managed to get off your lazy ass tot do this?'**_

_**Tenkai: Not to mention putting this off until today?**_

_**Fallen: Grrr... Is not like you have to deal with a insane and busy life...**_

_**Sakuretsu: Whatever, Ten-kun can you do the disclaimer.**_

_**Tenkai: Sure, Kaa-san. Fallen does not own Naruto or its characters. Only those he created are his.**_

_**Fallen: Just get on with it, already!**_

_**Sakuretsu and Tenkai: baby...**_

_**A/N I reedited this chapter because it came with some errors such as some of the **_**_thoughts clumped together a few words. I'll be lowering the rating for now cuz the really dark stuff won't come after chapter 6. As for 'A Destiny Rewritten'; I'm almost done so look for the second chap sometime after Thanksgiving, so here's ther redone 2nd chap of 'The Yokuai Prince'!_**

_**The Yokuai Prince-Book One: Rebirth **_

_**Chapter #2: Reunion **_

_**Outer Forest Line**_

_**2.1 miles from Konohagakure no Sato**_

_**June 25th**_

_**08:09 A.M.**_

A lone figure walked towards Konoha as the forest sprung with life around him, his white, blue tailed, coat trailing behind him, underneath, he wore a light blue shirt underneath a white vest, white-gray cargo pants and black boots with a Kumogakure headband was tied to his arm, showed that he was a shinobi. A soft breeze swept past him and ruffled his long black hair, which he ran a hand down to fix it. As he walked he sensed a far-off KI wave, which he recognized by it's unique anger level. His blue eyes shined as memories filled his mind, making him smile. "They already pissed you off didn't they, Nii-sama?" He spoke in an amused tone.

**"Apparently so, Tenkai-kun. You know Naruto-dono's temper, it's easy to inflame and hard to put out." **A voice spoke that came from a large beautiful white Zanbatou with black and electric blue lightning designs in his back.

"You're right, Raikou-sama, he's got to work on his temper, otherwise, the enemy will use it to their advantage." The teen, now named Tenkai said. In his mind, a large wolf-like spirit chuckled.

**"At any rate, we'll be arriving at Konoha soon. It's imperative that we speak to the Sandaime Hokage and to Jiraya. We need to find Naruto-dono as well." **The spirit known as the legendary Kiba no Raikou, a nonbiju entity who is said to hold as much power as the Gobi no Irukauma, spoke in urgency. Tenkai nodded and began to run as fast as he could.

_"It"s been three long years, but I'll be seeing you soon, Nii-sama." _

_**Shinobi Academy Training Grounds **_

_**Konohagakure no Sato**_

_**June 25th**_

_**08:15 A.M.**_

As the class moved to the training field, Naruto walked over to a tree and softly set Amateratsu down and smiled as the kit yawned comfortably and petted her, earning a cute purr. Ignoring looks of jealousy and lust from the other class members, he walked to the arena and crossed his arms in impatience.

"So, when do we get to start the show, huh?" Naruto asked with a cold smirk.

Sasuke smirked back; "Anxious to get your ass kicked, Dobe?"

"I just want to get this over with, that's all. As if I will be beaten by an immature pretty boy with a superiority complex and his pathetic excuse of a partner..." The blond yokuai drawled, earning seething glares from the fangirls and Mizuki.

Sasuke scowled at the insult, while Sakura yelled at him; "Hey, if you are so good, why don't you prove it then! And what's with those ridiculous sunglasses? Why don't you show us your full face rather than hiding it?"

Naruto turned to face her and gave her an icy smile. "I only reveal my true face to those who will soon die and those who I deem worthy of seeing my eyes... You are not one of them, so do not ask again."

Iruka decided that he better start the match right away. "Ok, are you ready?"

Sasuke went into the Intercepting Fist style, which upon seeing this, Naruto humph'ed, making the heir grind his teeth. "Are you serious? Don't you need the Sharingan for that? It's pointless to fight using that style." he said.

"I can beat you anyway, Dobe!" Sasuke yelled, making the blond smirk. Sakura went to the classic academy style. Naruto, on the other hand, lowered himself into a unknown stance. The class wondered what style it was.

"Alright, Naruto, are you ready?" He received a nod in response.

"Sasuke, Sakura, are you ready?" He received a "Yeah!" From the rosette and a "Hn" from the raven haired teen, who then spoke "Before we fight, I want to make a bet."

Naruto merely looked at Iruka, who asked; "What type of bet?" Sasuke looked at Naruto's katanas and smirked. "If I win, which certainly I will, I get the Dobe's blades. I, as an Uchiha, will need them more than him." Naruto scoffed.

"What makes you think for a second that you will get them? I will never relinquish them to you." He said in an emotionless tone.

Sasuke smirked, "Are you afraid of losing? If so, just yield and I'll spare you of the pain."

The blond merely laughed icily; "I'm not afraid, specially to a arrogant prick like you. Fair enough, I accept the bet." He said. Sakuretsu knew that the heir would lose.

**"He's too prideful, greedy and rash. He'll lose because he was spoiled far too much. Press the right buttons and you'll see that he'll attack in pure rage, forgetting his cool. Because of that, he's already doomed to fail." **The Empress said, smiling at him.

_"Thanks, Kaa-san. I won't lose to him."_ Naruto swore, as Iruka acknowledged the bet. The Chunin nodded before saying; "Ok, start!"

Immediately, Naruto dashed at the two, who weren't the only ones surprised by his insane speed and kicked at the Uchiha, aiming to take him out first. Sasuke barely managed to dodge at the last second, but the blond wasn't done. As soon as he saw that the heir evaded his attack, Naruto took advantage of the his nonexistent guard and smirked.

"Fool... Burakku Naitomeasu Toaraiku_. (Black Nightmare Strike)"_

Everyone could only see in shock as the blond was moving so fast, that it almost looked as if he was teleporting around the heir with a combination of punches, kicks and palm strikes before sending him upward with a rising roundhouse kick and jumping after him. Sakura could only stare in shock at the blond.

"Shi no Tanabota..._ (Death Windfall)_"

At the apex of the jump, he readied for an ax kick. Had Sasuke not blocked it the raw force of the kick would have cracked him open, but the brunt of the attack sent him straight to Sakura and hadn't she dodged it with a scream from her inner self, she would've been crushed.

_"Holy shit! If I hadn't moved..."_ She could only think as she looked at the crater that the screaming heir formed when he hit the ground with a sickening thud. The fangirls were horrified as Sasuke writhed painfully and struggled to stand. When he finallu managed to stand, he was beyond angry. He glared at the blond, who landed and returned the glare with a face devoid of amusement.

"Is that it? So much for the 'last' Uchiha..." He spoke coldly as the teen ran at him in rage. Sakura shrugged off her shock and rushed at Naruto, who smoothly evaded the duo's blows with his hands in his pockets, which served to further infuriate the Uchiha. When he saw an opening, the blond teen made a sweeping kick that tripped the rosette and made Sasuke dodge by jumping but he was caught off guard when the yokuai rolled foward and caught him with a double kangaroo kick and was sent flying again, breathless.

As he hit the ground with a thud and skidded to a stop, Sasuke stood up and his eyes flashed in burning hatred. As he rushed again at the blond, Sakura stood up and joined in on the assault. Naruto kept dodging the blows as they were nothing. When it began to drag on, Naruto decided to stop playing and retaliated by elbowing the Uchiha in the midsection and kicking him away.

The pinkette gasped when she saw her idol fly away for the third time and forgot that she was fighting. Naruto saw this and growled; "Never take your eyes away from your enemy." before palm-striking her in the gut and slamming her in the ground.

As he stood up, Sasuke growled; '_That nobody! He won't defeat me! I'm a Uchiha, I'll show him the power of the best clan in Konoha!'_ While releasing a large KI wave and making handseals, he yelled; "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu! _(Fire Style: Immortal Phoenix Fire Technique)_" then, taking a deep breath, released more that a dozen fire plumes.

As the flaming attack raced at the blond and rosette, Naruto tck'ed and quickly grabbed Sakura bridal-style and jumped out of the way. When he landed beside Iruka, the yokuai let the rosette down, only to look in dull shock as the flames headed for the same spot where he let Amateratsu down. The kit could only look on pure fright before a shadow swooped her just in time before the tree she was in burst in flames.

Sausage smirked, "So much for your little fur ball." He gloated. Iruka was about to call the match off when a inhuman KI wave from the blond beside him flooded the field. Hiruzen felt it from the Hokage Tower and immediately left for the academy.

Naruto merely looked at the burning tree for what it seemed an eternity with tears running down his face before removing his shades and lowering his head. _**"**_**How dare you kill my precious kit, you heartless bastard... You shall pay for your arrogance with your life, Uchiha Sasuke..."** he spoke in an bone-chilling, emotionless double voice, one which was female. He unsheathed the blood-red dāito and held it in his right hand and rose his head, shocking everyone. His eyes glowed an inhuman shade of red, a golden aura surrounded him and his blond hair became sightly longer. He glared maliciously at the Uchiha, who tembled in pure fear at his gaze.

"**Buraddou Kotuei Muramasa****screams for retribution. I shall not make him wait..." **he trailed off before apperaring in front of the frozen heir in a blink of an eye. **"Perish..."** But before he could strike down the heir, a black blur appeared out of nowhere and stopped his attack cold with his Zanbatou, creating a deep crater due to the blond's sheer power. The enraged youkai merely looked on icily at heavily strained ice blue orbs.

"**Tenkai... " **

"Enough Nii-sama! There's no need for bloodshed; Ama's fine, so calm down, please..." the black-haired teen pleaded as he strained to hold back the inhumanly strong attack, and motioned to the kit in his right arm, who yipped to gain his attention. Naruto could only look at her before stopping and and gently picking her from Tenkai, and staring at her. Ama purred as he nuzzled her face and she licked him, calming him down.

"**Otouto, wha**t are you doing here? I thought you were with Tsu-baa-san back in Kumo?" He asked as his features returned to normal and placed his sunglasses on.

"Baa-chan sent me here because we found info on "them"." he said.

"I see..." Naruto breathed. When the class saw Tenkai's Kumo armband tied in his sleeve, rumors started to fly as for why a foreign nin was there and why the blond called him 'otouto'. Also, Sasuke glanced at the younger nin and scoffed, forgetting the fact that he nearly died, muttering "Another Dobe..."

Iruka saw that whatever it was, it must be important and spoke. "Why don't we go back inside for the Ninjutsu portion?" The class didn't object, scared at the fact that the youkai nearly killed the Uchiha because of the kit.; "Hey! What about the...?" , Sasuke yelled before he was cut off by Iruka. "Sasuke, you already lost when you used the _Hosenka no Jutsu_. So the bet is nullified and Naruto will stay with his katanas." He said, amid protests from the fangirls.

"And besides, aren't you ashamed of yourself? You could have killed somebody! Don't you care for the lives of others?" Tenkai argued.

"So what? They would be at fault for being fools and standing in the way." The heir scoffed and explained carelessly.

"You heartless bastard..." The younger teen growled before letting a low curse and walking off with the kit.

_**Shinobi Academy Classroom no. 305**_

_**Konohagakure no Sato**_

_**June 25th**_

_**09:17 A.M. **_

Once inside, the class saw that for the last part, the Hokage was there to judge the third portion, which made many of the class nervous. As soon as Hiruzen spotted Naruto, he immediately walked over to him, and pulled him to a corner of the room.

"Naruto, what the hell happened? " He whispered. Naruto looked at the Kage and explained "The Uchiha tried to kill Ama because he was losing a bet to me in a taijutsu match. I was winning and the bastard used a Katon jutsu and tried to waste me, that pink haired girl and my kit. If it wasn't for Otouto, I would have killed him. "

"Otouto?" The blonde pointed at the black haired younger teen playing with Ama by the window.

"Oh, you mean Tenkai-kun. Anyway, what was the bet about?" Naruto pointed at his blades. "I'll explain later."

They walked back to the class as the students stared at them, wondering what they were talking about. As Iruka got their attention, Mizuki explained the concept of the last test, as the students sat in their places.

"This portion of the test comprises of making a successful Kawarimi, Henge and Bunshin. A passing grade by Hokage-sama is required to pass. Ok, class?" He received a chorus of "Hai, Mizuki-sensei!" As a response. "Well, let's begin! Aburame Shino, please step up." Iruka called, as the mentioned student walked up to the podium.

As the test began to drag on, many students managed to pass and receive their headbands, while others failed miserably. When the Uchiha's name was mentioned, Tenkai nudged Naruto awake as the heir made perfect marks on all three tests and received, his graduation headband, earning squeals of 'Sasuke-kun!' from the fangirls. As he walked back to his seat, Sasuke smirked as saying; 'Beat that, Dobe' Naruto just rolled his eyes as his name was called. The blond yokuai passed successfully and received his headband and walked back in his seat, as loud chatter filled the class.

"Hokage-sama, who scored higher in the tests on the entire class?" Inuzuka Kiba asked. Many nodded as they wanted to know.

"Well, for the highest score for Kunoichi section, the student is... Haruno Sakura and for the highest score for Shinobi is... A tie between Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." This got a reaction in the two students. Naruto merely shrugged but Sasuke's reaction was violent.

"How in hell we got tied? I'm supposed to be first! Not tied with a nobody like him!" He demanded. Naruto just glanced at him.

"Humph, immature brat..." he muttered in a cold tone, getting a rise from the other teen. Before the heir could do something, Hiruzen cleaned his throat.

"Ok students, class is dismissed! Come back tomorrow for the team placement listing." He said as students filed out of the class. Tenkai walked over Naruto and gave him the kit, who jumped to his arms. The blond nuzzled her and stopped, looking intently at Sasuke, who was talking to Mizuki in hush tones. He nudged Tenkai, who nodded in acknowledgment.

_**Hokage Tower, Hokage's Office**_

_**Konohagakure no Sato**_

_**June 25th**_

_**12:37 P.M.**_

_**Three hours later**_

"Damn, I should've known that Orochimaru would've do something like that. He wanted the position so badly, that he would do anything to become Hokage..." Hiruzen trailed off as the knowledge of the Hebi Sannin's new village and his troubling alliance with Suna.

"Whatever he's doing, he's keeping it tight, Jii-sama. Back in Sector 9, we're trying to figure out what's going on, but we're barely able to find scraps of info. This, along the sudden alliance with Suna gives us a few theories but in what we can agree on is that he will try something in the upcoming Chunin Exams, but we can't confirm anything, not even with Ero-Sennin's spy network." a worried Tenkai said.

"What about "them"? We just got knowledge that the Gobi no Irukauma was captured." Jiraya asked. The younger Kumo nin turned at him.

"We caught that too, but it doesn't make any sense. It's too soon, after the mess they did trying to capture the Yonbi, they should've laid low, like they always do. Something's up. Just before I left, Kyato-hime said that she would be coming as E-sama's representative." He said. That made Naruto smile.

"What about Mizuki? What should we do with him?" Koharu asked. She wasn't surprised about him using the Uchiha' lust for power and for Sasuke's gullibility for actually believing in that man.

Naruto smirked. "I got it covered. He won't get the scroll."

_**Hokage Tower Archives Vault**_

_**Konohagakure no Sato**_

_**June 25th**_

_**07:00 P.M.**_

_**Later that day...**_

_Too easy..._

As silently as he could, Sasuke snuck into the Hokage Archives vault and fervently looked for the Forbidden Sealing Scroll. _"According __to __Mizuki-sensei, __it's __a __large __scroll. __Heh, __with __this, __I'll __be __stronger __that __the __nobody __and __him __and __his __'otouto' __will __have __to __surrender __their __swords __to __me __and __I'll __be __able __to __kill __**him **__once __and __for __all!'_ He thought greedily as his eyes rested on what could have been the largest scroll he's ever seen. With a triumphant smirk, he immediately lifted it, noting how heavy it was, left the place just as he found it and ran to the roof..

As he jumped from roof to roof towards the forest, Sasuke couldn't help but to notice how easy the entire thing was. Too easy. There were basically no one the hallways when he entered and when he left. Normally, one would be concerned about it, because it was usually followed by a trap, but Sasuke shrugged it off completely due to his hurry. He merely concentrated into meeting up with Mizuki. Little did he know, he was being watched...

_**Konoha Forest Training Complex**_

_**Konohagakure no Sato**_

_**June 25th**_

_**07:28 P.M.**_

"Kitsune here, I have the subject in sight." Naruto said into a earpiece. He was in a tree at the mouth of the forest, cloaked by dense tree branches draped over him._'Idiot..__Should've __checked __your __surroundings __better...'_

"This is Emma, situation report." At the other line, Hiruzen, Jiraya, Koharu and Tenkai were monitoring the situation from a secret location within the Tower with the Kage's crystal ball. An ANBU team was awaiting in the forest for the signal the blond yokuai would give, which would be the henged Kage Bunshin detonating and the order to apprehend the traitor.

"Subject Sierra has the package, he's headed northeast towards rendezvous point #16. Will advise, approach Subject Mike with absolute radio silence and minimum chakra expenditure and remain at least 20 yards away from him until the signal. We can't afford to spook them, not when we made it easy for him." He said. Everyone in the ANBU had radios, and clicked them three times in acknowledgment.

"Understood, keep monitoring him, Kitsune." The Kage said.

"Hai, Emma-sama. Kitsune out." Naruto cut off the link and waited until Sasuke passed by him and let a few seconds run by before shrugging off his 'camouflage' and following the heir while keeping his distance.

Hiruzen watched with fascination as the blond followed the heir, using stealth and speed at the same time, whenever another nin would have sacrificed stealth for speed or vice versa. He was specially pleased with how smooth this 'sting-op' was running, and how quickly everything was planned...

_Flashback_

_"... According to what you heard, Sasuke plans to meet up with Mizuki in the forest training area #16, after he steals the scroll, right, Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked as the teen nodded._

"_Yeah, but we got to keep a lid on this, otherwise, the civilians and some of the shinobi might conspire with him and make it harder to stop him..." the teen said._

"_Alright. Who we can whistle up for this? They have to keep this secret and they have to be trustworthy." Tenkai asked. Koharu smirked._

"_I have a few ANBU that can fit into that category..."_

_As she called them and explained the situation, they were more than pleased to take this chance, specially working with the Yondaime's son.. _

_"Who's going to be the leader?" Naruto asked, before everyone present looked at him, expectantly._

_"Why is everyone..? Oh..." He was flabbergasted "B-but, isn't a Jounin best suited for the job? I mean, I'm only a Genin, and I barely have any leading experience..." he stuttered._

_Hiruzen smiled, "True, a Jounin is better suited, but you already have the experience to lead a team. And besides, you already can make it to Jounin easily, in fact, technically, as of now, unofficially you are promoted to Jounin rank and assigned as this team's leader. Officially, you'll still be a Genin and will be assigned to a Genin squad."_

_Naruto looked at him in suprise.. "But Jii-san, how I'll be to be in two teams? What if the Genin team I'm with, is in a mission and the ANBU team comes? What if then?" He asked in worry. It would be hard to juggle between teams._

_"This team will trail yours and act as backup, in case something goes out of hand. It's not that hard, is it?" Koharu answered as if were nothing. Naruto crossed his arms, as he thought about it._

_"Well, you got a good point there, but... Ok then, I'll do it."_

_End Flashback_

As quickly as they could, they pieced together a plan on how to capture him. They would clear the hallways around the vault, so Sasuke would sneak in, take the fake scroll, and lead them to Mizuki. As for Hiruzen, he couldn't help but to be proud of the blond.

Immediately, Naruto reported; "Kitsune here, Emma-sama, Subject Sierra has arrived in the rendezvous zone and waiting for the transfer with Subject Mike. 'Akai Kaze' is in position, we are ready for the signal."

"Understood, await for Subject Mike to complete the transaction and proceed with caution." Hiruzen said, gaining five clicks in acknowledgment.

"Well, this is going better than I expected. I'm surprised as why the Uchiha hasn't caught on the fact that we're steering him to a trap?" Tenkai said curiously.

"Because, he let his greed and impatience rule over him. If he was smart enough, as he claims anyway, he would had pinned stealing it from the vault and walking in the empty hallways, specially during the night shift change as a bad sign. But he wants to learn what's in the scroll so badly, he will fall for it, even if it too obvious." Jiraya explained.

"Anyway, he-"

"He's here, everyone, hold steady, wait for the transfer." Naruto's voice flooded the radio channel.

"Hai, Kitsune-taichou!" Four voices, one that was a female, answered at once.

They watched as Subject Mike or Mizuki arrived at exactly 07:30 P.M. As he walked to the heir, he asked; "Were you followed?"

"No, I wasn't. Beside there was no one in the hallways that could've seen me." Sasuke said, making the white-haired Chunin worry. He looked around and even tried to feel chakra signatures but couldn't find any.

"Ok, then give me the scroll. I'll open it and-" he was cut off by the heir.

"You will teach me everything in this scroll, right?" He asked in a cold tone.

"Of course, I promised you, didn't I? With this you will be stronger than the demon brat." Naruto narrowed his eyes and could easily feel his team's anger at thet statement.

"That bastard! Who does he think he is, mentioning something like that! Can I beat his ass, Nar-I mean Kitsune-taichou?" The female of the group, 20-year-old Haruno Kyouku or Taka hissed. All the others were muttering agreement over this.

"No, remember our mission, although, beating his ass within one inch from hell isn't a bad idea..." He muttered icily, getting replies of "Fuckin' A!" and "Damned right!"

"What do you mean 'demon brat'?" Sasuke asked, handing the scroll over, not knowing it was a signal. As soon as Mizuki grabbed it and held it, it detonated, surprising the two. Hiruzen's voice called out.

"Go, now!" he didn't had to say more as the team jumped out of their hiding spots and surrounded the two. Sasuke and Mizuki were shocked as the team landed in a circle and even more as they recognized the leader.

"You? But how...?" Sasuke couldn't believe it, the nobody even had a ANBU team in his command!

"You goddamned demon brat! How did you know I was going to steal the Forbidden Sealing Scroll? I made sure no one knew about it!" He screamed.

However, Naruto kept an indifferent attitude as he spoke; "You should've kept your plans in your head and not depending on an child to do them for you. I also believe that speaking about the Kyūbi no Yoko is a S-Ranked secret punishable by death according to Sandaime Hokage-sama, isn't that right Mizuki?" The man seethed at the blond yokuai.

"Shut up, Kyūbi spawn! Why didn't Jiraya-sama kill you soo-" he was stopped cold by a punch in the stomach, courtesy of Zakimotou Ryuske, a gray-haired 19-year-old with a phoenix mask, who couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry, Taichou, but I couldn't stand hearing any more of this shit! This ass should be killed right here and now!" He said as Mizuki doubled over in pain. Naruto merely chuckled as he shook his head. Sasuke could only guess at what.

"No, we'll let the Shinobi Council deal with that matter." He said.

Sasuke was enraged, not only did he was soundly defeated by him, he also the nerve to stop his plan of gaining power! _"Power __I __could've __used __to __kil l__Itachi __and __avenge __the __clan! __You...__"_He raged in his mind as Naruto turned to him. "Taka, can you take care of him? I don't need this heir throwing a temper tantrum in town." he asked, which the pink haired ANBU smiled sadistically behind her mask.

"Hai, Kitsune-taichou." She cooed as she walked towards Sasuke who was backing up in fear. Back in the Tower, Tenkai was rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off as the three older people were watching in sadistic amusement as she casted a Genjutsu which made him scream like a girl before knocking him out cold. Mizuki in the other hand, was knocked out by a neck-chop by Ryuske, who shook his head.

"Nee, Kyou-chan, wasn't that a little too-" he was cut off by a sharp KI wave from the rosette and when she lifted her mask off, she gave him the glare from hell itself.

"How many times did I told you NOT to call me Kyou-chan, Ryuske-baka?" She screeched at him, nearly blowing Naruto's and Sakuretsu's eardrums off.

"Damn, you're as loud as your sister!" He muttered, slightly deaf; **"If ****not, ****louder ****that****pink-haired ****banshee!"** Sakuretsu added. The rosette saw that and immediately apologized.

"I'm so sorry, Taichou, but it's this idiot who keeps pissing me off!" She huffed, making said person groan.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot!" Ryuske argued, lifting his mask, letting his hazel eyes glare at her.

"Yes, you are!" Kyouku shot back.

"No, I'm not!" He yelled, stepping closer to her.

"Are too!" She yelled, walking up to him, until their noses were merely inches from each other.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are-" a voice coolly interrupted their argument.

"If you two are done fighting like an old married couple, can we take these two to the Shinobi Council first? I rather that, than seeing you lovebirds duke it out." 21-year-old Akihiro Daisuke or Hoshi said with a smirk as the two turned to face him and if looks could kill, they would've sent him thru all nine circles of hell and back.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" They yelled at the same time, while blushing so hard, a tomato would've sued.

"As if. The way you both act, proves it. It's obvious that you two are in..." The last member, 19-year-old Watayoshi Isaka or Ryu spoke until he was cut off by a WE''RE NOT IN LOVE! from the two.

"Alright people, let's go. I don't want to deal with the Uchiha's Asskisser Council for long, so we got to go, now." Naruto said coldly as the team gulped. Isaka and Ryuske picked up the unconscious Chunin and Genin and stood at the ready. As soon as Naruto nodded, they all flickered at the H.T. Office, where the debriefing took place and then, they walked to the Twin Council Chamber

_**Tri Council Chamber, Hokage Tower**_

_**Konohagakure no Sato**_

_**June 25th**_

_**08:00 P.M.**_

As soon as they entered, the council members, the civilians of course, glared at the blond, who rolled his eyes behind his shades. The four ANBU team members chuckled as they saw their Taichou's reaction, and the Shinobi and the Clan Council members were looking on in interest as the ANBU team stood in attention with a reprimand from the yokuai.

"How dare you stop Sasuke-kun's plan to gain power! He will need it to-" a council member was cut off by a snort from the blonde.

"To what? Even if he get all the power he wants, it won't be enough for him. Haven't you learned this lesson from Orochimaru and Uchiha Madara? They craved power and sacrificed people for their means. And still, it's not enough, and besides, there's no way in hell, I'm letting that bastard learn my father's jutsus." He hissed, while gaining questioning looks from some of the Tri Council members.

"Your father? You don't have a father, you demon spawn!" Another member cried.

Naruto took off his shades and fixed his gaze on the man who spoke, horrifying the Civilian members to the core and bringing the entire two other councils to their feet in shock. Staring at them, was a chilling replica of Namikaze Minato, whose gold, cat-like eyes were colder that ice.

"Are you sure? Because, I been told that I look a lot like Namikaze Minato, enough to be his son, by both a village that suffered a bloody civil war due to a madman, which I helped stop and another village, in which I was treated like a hero. Funnily, I was told about him being my biological father 8 years ago, after I was nearly beaten to death here, in my own village. It's also ironic that I, the son of the supposedly 'greatest hero' of this village, was treated like the lowest form of scum, even when with his last breath, he pleaded to at least treat me decently. But you threw a dying man's last wish to the trash to appease a powerhungry clan and, to top it off, YOU WANT THAT ARROGANT ASSWIPE TO HAVE ALL OF MY FATHER'S LIFEWORK! You must more than fools if you think for a second that I will let him even touch my birthright! I would rather cut his hands off and feed him to Shinigami-sama's hellhounds than to let him have my inheritance!" he roared, giving most of the Civilian members near-heart attacks.

"Y-you c-can't be Y-Yondaime-sama's s-son! H-he n-never had a..." A Civilian member stuttered in numb shock as Naruto laughed coldly.

"He did. My mother was Uzumaki Kushina, a refugee from the extinct Uzugakure no Sato. She was Dad's fiancée and obviously he kept it secret due to the Third Shinobi World War going on and for fear for retaliation from Iwa. She died from both being weak from childbirth and defending me from Him. As for Dad, he wanted this to be kept secret until I was strong enough, but I'm not going to take any more bullshit due to an idiotic and irrational fear. And, for the record, Atayomi Sakuretsu-sama is innocent due to being controlled by Him as well, after all, he precedes this brat." he said, pointing at the still unconscious Uchiha, shocking them even more.

"B-by w-who?-? W-ho could be..." Yamanaka Inoichi asked, fearing the answer. Naruto merely smirked.

"I already gave you a clue. It's better if you figure it out for yourselves. As for me, I have to be going..." he said, as he turned around and started to walk away. He just made a few steps before...

"Naruto-kun, if it means anything, I would like to apologize. And..." Inuzuka Tsume offered.

He turned with a small twitch in his lips. "It's all right, Tsume-sama. I remember that you were one of the only people who treated me right. You don't have to apologize for anything." He said.

Other Clan heads such as the Nara, Akimichi, and even the Aburame tried to apologize as well. Naruto gave them the same answer. Hyuga Hirashi, however, stood stoic. As for the Civilian and the Shinobi members, even though they tried to do the same as the other clans, Naruto merely scoffed.

"I'll make this clear once and for all... That fateful day, had I not been saved by Jiraya-sama, I would have died. Not only I learned the truth that day, I was also reborn into something else, a new being that has no shred of care or love for this Kami-forsaked place of a village. I may carry the symbol, but I will only fight for those I care, not for you or anyone else..." He said, earning shamed looks from them. He and Tenkai left to the Namikaze Estate with Jiraya in silence.

A few seconds passed and Hiruzen turned to the Tri Council and spoke;

"You better kept this under wraps. If I find out that one of you breathed word of this..." He left the threat hang as it was pointedly directed to the Civil Council, as he and Koharu left with the Akai Kaze team and for the first time, the Tri Council Chamber was silent.

_**Shinobi Academy Room #305**_

_**Konohagakure no Sato**_

_**June 26th**_

_**08:25 A.M.**_

_**The next day...**_

As they walked towards the academy, Naruto and Tenkai were getting a lot of stares. This, due to the fact the he was a carbon copy of his father and last night's mission, made many stare at him in numb shock as they could've sworn that they saw Namikaze Minato himself. The blond was getting tired of this and quickly picked up his pace, Tenkai following the same.

"I just wish that they would stop doing this! I rather be glared at that being stared like this!" He growled to the younger teen beside him.

"It won't matter, Nii-sama. They'll keep doing it." Tenkai said with a smile.

"So much for support..." He frowned to the teen, who laughed as they entered the loud classroom.

When everyone saw them, the silence that followed was unnerving, specially the stares they were getting from most of the girls. As Naruto sat in his seat, he noticed that Sakura was looking at him intently, as she was trying to figure him out. As for Sasuke, he was giving him the 'I'll kill you, slowly and painfully' look, as he was still sore for what happened last night. As the chatter resumed, girls were gossiping about the Namikaze duo and giggling when Tenkai glanced at them while looking around the classroom. He shook his head as a picture of of a beautiful 14-year-old blonde girl with cat-like sea-blue eyes smiling at him, entered his mind. He groaned as he tried his best not to blush at the image and Raikou was making it worse by laughing at the teen's misfortune.

**"Sucks****to****be****you,****Tenkai-kun..."** The lightning ookami spirit laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha... Very funny, Raikou-sama, very funny..." The black-haired teen muttered sarcastically.

When Iruka entered the classroom, the chatter grew louder as the teacher arrived to his desk and it got to the point that the Chunin's face went demonic and bellowed; "ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" scaring the class minus Naruto and Tenaki and silencing it.

Getting the desired effect, he smiled and said "Thank you. Now, Hokage-sama will give you a congratulatory speech and after that, I will list the teams and the assigned instructors." He said, getting groans from the class.

When the Hokage arrived, he gave his speech and went on to the team assignments.

"Team 1 is..." And as the listings went on, many grumbed in disappointment as Naruto wasn't mentioned on their teams. As Hiruzen passed Team 6, the blond yokuai knew that he was going to be mentioned.

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke," Many fangirls cried bloody murder for not having him; "Haruno Sakura, " the pinkette was quiet, which was odd, considering that she was in the same team as her 'crush' and should had been gloating, instead, she was focused on the blond; "and Uzumaki Naruto. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." This drew shocked looks as well as disappointed groans. As for the newly-christen team, Naruto merely shrugged as he leaned back with Ama on his chest, Sasuke was stoic, but obviously angry and Sakura just laid her head in her arms while staring ar both of them.

As the other teams were formed and the Jounin arrived to pick up their teams, a few were disappointed at not having the blonde with them. As the classroom emptied, the members of Team 7 plus Tenkai were still waiting for the man. An hour went by as Naruto was reading from a leatherback journal from Minato and let out a sigh when he set the book down.

Sakura noticed this: "Hey, I heard that you stopped Mizuku from trying to steal the secret scroll, is that right?" She asked, making the blond glance at her.

"You must have heard from Kyouku. I'm guessing that she told you about it, huh? Damn... you two can be loud when you have to be, you know that? She almost blew my ears off arguing with Ryuske about calling her 'Kyou-chan'..." He muttered as the rosette remembered the conversation she had with Kyouku from last night.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Kyou-nee-san, where were you, how come you're late? Sakura asked as Kyouku entered their house, took of her mask and ploped down in the couch with a sigh. _

_"I was on a emergency mission, Saku-chan, I didn't meant to worry you." the woman apologized as the teen went to heat dinner for her._

_"Can you tell me what it was about or...?" She asked, hoping to know how it went. She always liked her sister's stories. Ever since their father died 8 years ago and her mother had abandoned them, Kyouku had worked hard to give her little sister a home and when Sakura said that she wanted to become a kunoichi, the elder rosette was more than happy and she encouraged her to attend the academy and to be the best._

_Unfortunately, Sakura tried to fit in by chasing after the Uchiha and started to lose meaning to what being a kunoichi was. 'She wants to impress that little prick so much, she'll forget she has a life to live.' Kyouku would think sadly as she watched her sister slim down by excessive dieting, skip her training, wearing too much makeup and dressing in tight dresses that were inappropriate to fight with. She tried to talk her out of it, but she would refuse to let him go. She hoped that Sakura wouldn't learn too late that appearances aren't what they seem..._

_"It's all right, I can talk about it. But first, is dinner ready, I'm starving!" Kyouku said as Sakura gave her a full plate of white rice with curry on the side and steamed vegetables and sat beside her._

_"Ikadatimatsu!" Kyouku said and picked her food. As she took her first bite, she nodded. "This is delicious! You have outdone me in cooking, Saku-chan!" She smiled, gaining a giggle from the younger rosette._

_"Thanks! Now, can you tell me? I want everything: beginning, middle, end, details, facts, summaries, condense- " she said rapidly, making the elder laugh._

_"Ok, ok, jeez... Anyway, I was called by Koharu-baa-san because, a certain person needed to put together a team for an special operation." She said, while Sakura stared at her awestruck._

_"Who was it? Why did they need you for? How did-" she was cut off by a chuckle._

_"Don't interrupt, otherwise, I won't tell! Ok?"_

_"Ok..." A dejected sigh._

_"Good, now where was I...? Oh! Well, I was called for..." As Kyouku told the younger rosette the first stage of the sting-op, obviously leaving Naruto's name out, Sakura was amazed at whoever this 'Kitsune' was, making a team from the best ANBU, even choosing her sister, it was... Just amazing... And then; "When Subject Sierra showed up with the Forbidden Sealling Scroll, we identified him as..." she trailed off, making Sakura tense._

_"Who was it?" She asked, Kyouku sighed._

_"... It was Uchiha Sasuke..." Sakura was shellshocked. "Sasuke-kun would never... W-why would he..." She stammered._

_"Because, he was angry that Uzumaki Naruto beat him and wanted to learn everything in the scroll, things that are forbidden for a reason and Subject Alpha or Mizuki, used that lust for power to use the Uchiha into doing this... I'm sorry, Saku-chan..." She said, shaking her head sadly._

_"...how did you stop them?" Sakura asked, numb about her idol's true face._

_"The scroll that he carried was a fake. That's because Na-I mean, Kitsune-taichou switched the scroll with a henged Kage Bunshin." Kyouku said, inwardly relieved that she quickly covered her mistake. Sakura, however caught it._

_"Who was the leader, because you almost said a name. " She said in a inquisitive tone as the pink-haired woman nervously laughed._

_"W-what m-makes you think that I was about to say something like that...?" She responded with a nervous smile, Sakura's disbelieving face was all she needed before caving in._

_"Alright, but you got to promise me to keep it a secret, Ok?"_

_"Ok, I promise. So, who is it?"_

_When she told her who was it and gave her the whole story, obviously leaving the Kyūbi details out, Sakura was blown away, literally. When she finished, Kyouku, placed her empty plate in the sink and turned to her. _

_"I'm sorry you had to find out like this, but I told you to watch for for wrong appearances." Sakura looked down._

_"To think I liked that... And after he tried to kill me today..." She said, making the woman bolt to her in horror._

_"What.. What did he tried to do?" Kyouku asked in anger._

_Sakura eplained what happened in the academy earlier and to say that Kyouku was angry was an understatement..._

_"But, Naruto saved me and... He was right... You were right... I should've used my time to train, but no more. I'm not chasing that bastard, anymore!"_

_End Flashback _

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. About yesterday, you were right, I probably should've trained rather to obsess about Sasuke, if I had, maybe I would had stood a better chance against you. And I also wanted to thank you, for saving me. I was a fool for not seeing beyond the outside" she let an embarrassed blush color her face as she referenced to what he did the day before. She was floored when she heard the heir say that he didn't care for anyone in the way of fire and thought it was a remark. But, after last night and a lot of thinking and convincing from her sister, she vowed to stop chasing him.

The blond yokuai nodded in acknowledgment before picking up the journal and restarting to read. A few minutes passed, until it got the point that Sasuke stood up and began to rant;

"Where the hell is that man! He's supposed to be here a couple of hours ago! If i-"

"Will you stop it already? No one wants to hear a whiny bitch complain, Ok?" Tenkai said, making the Uchiha glare at him.

"You! Why is a foreign nin here? Are you here to spy on us? You should've been thrown out of this village a long time ago!" He said as the teen scoffed.

"I'm visiting my older brother, and I'm also on a courier mission from Raikage-sama, and besides, I'm in a higher rank that you, so I were you, I would watch my tongue. I don't have to answer to a baby who rants and cries when his candy gets taken away." He said, angering Sasuke and confusing Sakura. '_What__did__he__meant__by__'higher__rank',__is__he...'_She thought as Sasuke looked ready for a fight. But before the raven-haired heir tried to do something, a man with unusually angled spiky silver hair, a blue mask over his face and his headband draped over his left eye, entered the room and after glancing the three Genin and after almost getting a mental shutdown at seeing the blond and spotting the Kumo Jounin leaning by the window, he said;

"My first impression is, you might be likable. Meet me in the roof in 5 minutes." He, then disappeared in a poof of smoke and leaves, leaving two of the room's occupants with raised eyebrows and the rest, startled.

The two brothers merely glanced each other before disappearing in twin lightning flickers. A surprised rosette shook of her surprise and walked to the exit with a pissed off heir to the roof.

When they arrived, they saw Naruto leaning against the railing with Ama in his arms, as the kit slept peacefully. Tenkai was reading from the same leatherback journal that the blonde was reading earlier and laughing about something. Kakashi, on the other hand, was reading from an all-too familiar orange book, one that never failed to anger Sakura.

"Ok, now that were all here, why don't we start with introductions, like name, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future and hobbies? I'll go first. My name is Hatake Kakashi. As you can see, I like reading," _'Like __reading __that __porn __shit ,__you __perverted __bastard!'_Sakura thought as he continued; " and my friends. My dislikes are annoying people, supremacists, rapists, lowlifes and know-it-alls. I have no dreams for the future, and my hobbies are training, reading and living life. Your turn, Sakura."

The rosette nodded. " My name is Haruno Sakura. I likes are my older sister, Kyouku, dango, medicine and my friends. My dislikes are jerks, perverts, assholes who think they deserve anything in a silver platter and rapists. My dream is to become a medic-nin like my sister and Tsunade-sama. My hobbies are cooking, hanging out with my sister and reading medical books."

Kakashi was frankly surprised, she was different that the one he saw before; '_She __isn't __fawning __over __the __Uchiha, __or __she __mentioned __him __in __her __intro... __She __must __have __had __a __change __of __heart, __I __wouldn't __blame __her __for __almost __being __killed __by __him __or __to __had __been __told __that __he __helped __a __traitor.'_ He thought as Sasuke looked on to the rosette in hardly contained surprise. _'Why __didn't __she __squeal __my __name __out __or __proclaim __her __love __for __me?'_ He thought in shock.

"Your turn, Uchiha." Kakashi said, snapping the heir of his thoughts. Sasuke scowled; "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like nothing and dislike everything." _'Well, __that's __obvious, __being __an __emo-avenger...'_ Kakashi thought. " And I don't have a dream but an ambition. I want to kill a certain man." That made Tenkai laugh.

"How is this funny to you, spy?" Sasuke screamed.

"Because of how ridiculous that sounded! You, killing a man that wiped out his clan in one night? It's like saying you had wings and could fly!" He said, amid shallow breaths.

"Why you-" he started before Kakashi cut him off.

"Alright, it's Naruto's turn. Please be quiet, Sasuke." The one-eyed man said, ignoring a death glare from the avenger and looking at the blond, who was still leaning in the rail with his kit.

"Well... My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are Kaa-san;" the two teens rose an eyebrow in confusion; "Otouto," Tenkai smiled. "Amateratsu," the kit awoke as she heard her name and purred lovingly in his arms. "Ero-Sennin," a man could be heard yelling; _**'DON'T **__**CALL **__**ME **__**THAT!'**_ followed by screams of agony of said man. "Tsu-baa-san, Kyato-Nee, Jirabi-Nii, my adopted family in Konoha, the friends I made in the last 8 years, reading, music, and ramen. My dislikes are hypocrites, assholes, perverts, elitists, rapists and people who insult on my family's memories and name. My ambitions for the future are to kill the two traitors who stole members from my closest family, raising my kit and to restore a ravaged land and its people to its former glory. My hobbies are training, playing the guitar and the violin, making new jutsu, busting Ero-Sennin, finishing my father's work, cooking, gardening and staying with my family, whenever I can." He said, drawing a pleased look from Kakashi, who wiped a tear from his eye.

Sakura was surprised at the blond's intro, _'That __was __impressive, __but __what __did __he __meant __by __'restoring __a __ravaged __land __to __its __former __glory'_

As for Sasuke, he scoffed while muttering; "He's just a pansy, nothing more" ; but he couldn't help but to wonder about one part of his introduction. _'Two __traitors? __Was __he __talking __about __Itachi...?'_Naruto chose to ignore that, so did Tenkai and Kakashi. As for Sakura, she just shook her head.

"Now that the intros are out of the way, let's talk about the survival test" Kakashi said, surprising two but making the third rise an eyebrow in question.

"What do you mean a 'survival test', Hatake?" .

"One of Hokage-sama's special tests, specially given out to the graduation class to weed out to weak and to leave the strong. Didn't Iruka mention it, Uchiha?" He responded to the disrespecting teen, who scoffed.

"I don't remember Iruka-sensei telling us about this test." Sakura said.

"Wekll, he probably had a reason... Anyway, this test was designed as such, so it has a fail rate of 33%. Meaning that once either one of you fails, he or she will be sent back to the academy for another year." He finished in a low tone.

"Another year..." Sasuke and Sakura muttered in shock.

Kakashi said; "Yes, another year. The test will be tomorrow at 07:00 A.M. in Training Field #7. And, don't eat breakfast, you'll throw up." He concluded, before disappearing in a Shunshin.

As a few seconds passed, then Tenkai turned to Naruto and asked; "Want to get some ramen?"

"Sure, but you're paying." He said, getting a childish groan from the younger teen.

"Aw, come on!"

"Hey, I paid last time, so it's only fair." The elder said, gaining a defeated "alright..." from the Jounin and leaving..

As for Sakura, she shrugged as she left to look for her sister, leaving an angry and bitter heir behind. _'You'll __see... __I __will __restore __my __clan __and __I__will __have __the __pleasure __of __taking __your __power __away __from __you __and __throwing __you __out __this __village ,__like __the __nobodies __you __are..."_

_**And now for the Bio file and Jutsu Dictionary.**_

_**Character Bio**_

_**Name: Namikaze Tenkai**_

_**Age: 13**_

_**Village Affiliation: Kumogakure no Sato **_

_**Occupation and Rank: Intelligence Officer, ANBU-Intelligence Wing, Jounin.**_

_**Additional Info: Wielder of the Kiba no Raiku and holder of the Ookami Summoning Scroll **_

_**Summary:**_

_Although having Namikaze Naruto's last name, Tenkai is really an orphan that Naruto found two years after he left Konoha. The two bonded quickly and became brothers. As they trained in Kumogakurefor three years, the village's Yondaime Raikage, Killer E offered to adopt Tenkai and in agreement, Tenkai became a liason between Konoha and Kumo. He quickly demonstrated an genius comparable to Uchiha Itachi and rose through the ranks and became a Jounin Captain at age 13 and following Naruto's idea he and Jiraya formed the Kumo ANBU-Intelligence Wing or Sector 9. His skills as an Jounin are almost as legendary as his older brother and his kenjutsu is second only to his sensei and adoptive uncle Killer Bee. He harbors a crush for the Nibi no Nekomata Jinchuuriki, Nii Yugito and adoringly calls her "Kyato-hime" He also wields the legendary Kiba no Raiku, a Zanbatou rumored to exist since the days of the Rikudō-Sennin, and holds the Wolf Summoning Scroll._

_**Jutsu Dictionary**_

_**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu: **Fire Release, Phoenix Flower Technique_

_**Kawarini no Jutsu**: Substitution Technique _

_**Henge no Jutsu:** Transformation Technique_

_**Bunshin no Jutsu: **Clone Technique _


End file.
